bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 350g. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 7)
Plot Darth Vader (Nonny) kidnaps Princess Leia (Ashlie) for stealing the plans to the Death Star. So Luke Skywalker (Tobias), Han Solo (Joshua), Chewbacca and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse) goes on a rescue mission to save her. Obi-Wan was struck down by Darth Vader when the rebel allies tried to escape. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Jawas (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Little Fish as Stormtroopers *Crabs as Imperial Officers and Cantina denizens *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots and Sandpeoples *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Joshua as Han Solo *Mr. Mitchell as Uncle Owen *Mrs. Mitchell as Aunt Beru Trivia *This is similar to the 1977 movie "Star Wars: A New Hope." *This is a sequel to "Revenge of the Sith." This story takes place after the first story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. *This is the second time the characters goes to a different places. Story (at Yavin) The Millennium Falcon arrived on a new planet called Yavin. A Rebel commander has found Leia and the others and was surprised. Snail: You're safe! We had feared the worst. When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were... lost along with your father. Ashlie: We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope. (at Death Star) Death Star towards the planet Yavin. Tarkin and Vader was doing nothing until the comlink buzzed. Snail: Yes. Crab: (on the comlink) We are approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the planet. (at Yavin) The Rebel commander prepares the plans for the Rebel allies. Snail: The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense. Lobster #1: Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that? Snail: Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Snail: The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes. Lobster #2: That's impossible, even for a computer. Tobias: It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters. Snail: Man your ships! And may the Force be with you! (at Death Star) The Death Star was closer to Yavin. Darth Vader took a moment to think about this. Crab: (on the comlink) Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The moon with the Rebel base will be in range in 30 minutes. Nonny: This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and it will soon see the end of the Rebellion. (at Yavin) Luke prepares to go to the fighter. The task was to blow up Death Star from destroying other planets. Snail: All flight trooper, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations. Han came to see Luke as possible. Tobias: So... you got your reward and you're just leaving then? Joshua: That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you. Tobias: Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them. Joshua: What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide. Tobias: Alright. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it? Joshua: Hey, Luke... may the Force be with you! Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: What're you lookin' at? I know what I'm doing. Then, Luke met Leia next to his ship. Ashlie: What's wrong? Tobias: Oh, it's Han! I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind. Ashlie: He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him. Tobias: I only wish Ben were here. Ashlie: (kisses Tobias) Don't worry about that Jedi. I'm taking care of his lightsaber. When Leia left, another pilot named Biggs arrived and was happy to see him. Lobster #1: Luke! I don't believe it! How'd you get here... Are you going out with us?! Tobias: Biggs! Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell... Lobster #2: Are you... Luke Skywalker? Have you been checked out on the Incom T-65? Lobster #1: Sir, Luke is the best bushpilot in the outer rim territories. Lobster #2: I met your father once when I was just a boy, he was a great pilot. You'll do all right. If you've got half of your father's skill, you'll do better than all right. Tobias: Thank you, sir. I'll try. Lobster #1: I've got to get aboard. Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. Alright? Tobias: I told you I'd make it someday, Biggs. Lobster #1: You did, alright. It's going to be like old times, Luke. We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be stopped! The chief was loading R2-D2 when Luke goes to the fighter. Snail: This R2 unit of your seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one? Tobias: Not on your life! That little droid and I have been through a lot together. (to Bubble Puppy) You okay, R2? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Good. C-3PO arrived to see R2-D2 on the fighter. Gil: Hang on tight, R2, you've got to come back. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) After they prepared the fighters, the pilots went on aboard, the crew gave them helmets and Obi-Wan's voice came to Luke. Mickey: (V.O.) Luke, the Force will be with you. The fighters took off and was heading to Death Star. Meanwhile, C-3PO, Princess Leia and the commander waits until the intercom sounded. Lobster: (on the intercom) Stand-by alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, 15 minutes. (at Space) The fighters were flying towards Death Star and prepares for the biggest task of all time. Lobster #2: All wings report in. Lobster #3: Red Ten standing by. Lobster #4: (on the headset) Red Seven standing by. Lobster #1: Red Three standing by. Lobster #5: Red Six standing by. Lobster #6: (on the headset) Red Nine standing by. Lobster #7: Red Two standing by. Lobster #8: (on the intercom) Red Eleven standing by. Tobias: Red Five standing by. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Lobster #2: Lock S-foils in attack position. The fighters were now closer to Death Star and prepares the cannons. Lobster #2: We're passing through their magnetic field. Hold tight! Switch your deflectors on. Double front! The Death Star looms against the fighters as they buzzed in. Lobster #7: Look at the size of that thing! Lobster #2: Cut the chatter, Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys! Lobster #9: Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. Lobster #2: (on the headset) I copy, Gold Leader. Lobster #9: We're starting for the target shaft now. Lobster #2: We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire. The fighter starts to buzz into Death Star surface. (at Death Star) Imperial troopers were using a large laser gun and were shooting the fighters. (at Space) The battle begins and the Laserbolts shooting everywhere. (at Yavin) Princess Leia and C-3PO are listening to the battle. Lobster #7: (on the speaker) Heavy fire, boss! 20 degrees. Lobster #2: (on the speaker) I see it. Stay low. (at Space) The fighters buzzed across the surface of Death Star. (at Death Star) The Troopers were shooting the fighters and it was intense. (at Space) The fighters was in the attack course on Death Star. Tobias: This is Red Five. I'm going in! Lobster #1: (on the headset) Luke, pull up! Tobias: (pulls the fighter up) Lobster #1: Are you alright? Tobias: I got a little cooked, but I'm okay. (at Death Star) The troopers are going to their ship. Crab: We count 30 Rebel ships, Lord Vader. But they're so small they're evading our turbo-lasers! Nonny: We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters. (at Space) The battle was still on and the fighter were on their attack. Lobster #2: Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower. Tobias: I'm on it. Lobster #1: I'm going in. Cover me, Porkins. Lobster #5: I'm right with you, Red Three. (at Death Star) The Death Star was under attack and then, the laserbolts hits the fighter. (at Space) Lobster #5: I've got a problem here. Lobster #1: Eject. Lobster #5: I can hold it. Lobster #1: Pull up! Lobster #5: No, I'm alr... (screams) (at Death Star) Governor Tarkin was expecting the Imperial fighters to attack. Crab: (on the intercom) The rebel base will be in firing range in 7 minutes. (at Space) Obi-Wan's voice, once again, came to Luke. Mickey: (V.O.) Luke, trust your feelings. Then, Luke shoots the rest of the parts of Death Star. (at Yavin) The officers contacted the pilots to see how they're doing. Snail: Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way. (at Space) Tobias: My scope's negative. I don't see anything. Lobster #2: Keep up your visual scanning. With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up. Suddenly, Imperial fighters appeared into view and shooting the Rebel fighters. Lobster #2: Watch it, you've got one on your tail. The Imperial fighter shot a Rebel fighter and it's coming up to Biggs. Tobias: You've picked one up... watch it! Lobster #1: I can't see it! He's on me tight, I can't shake him. Tobias: I'll be right there. Luke has targeted the Imperial fighter and shoots it. (at Death Star) Darth Vader sensed that the fighters were destroyed. Nonny: Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me! (at Yavin) Princess Leia and C-3PO were worried about Luke. Lobster #1: Pull in! Luke... pull in! Lobster #7: Watch your back, Luke! (at Space) Lobster #7: Watch your back! Fighters above you, coming in. The Imperial fighter shot Luke's fighter. Tobias: I'm hit, but not bad. R2, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Lobster #2: Red Six... (at Yavin) Lobster #2: ...can you see Red Five? Lobster #3: There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you? (at Space) an Imperial fighter appears behind Luke. Tobias: I can't shake him! Lobster #7: I'm on him, Luke! Hold on. Tobias: Blast it, Biggs, where are you? Then, the Rebel pilot shots the Imperial fighter. Tobias: Thanks, Wedge. (at Yavin) Lobster #1: (on the speaker) Good shooting, Wedge! Lobster #9: Red Leader... (at Space) Lobster #9: this is Gold Leader. We're starting out attack run. More fighters arrived around Death Star. (at Yavin) Lobster #2: (on the speaker) I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position. (at Death Star) Darth Vader was in the fighter with all the other fighters. Nonny: Stay in attack formation! (at Yavin) Lobster #9: The exhaust post is... (at Space) Lobster #9: ...marked and locked in! The laserbolts started shooting and the rebel fighters goes down the trench. Lobster #9: Switch power to front deflector screens. Switch power to front deflector screens. The fighters flew through the trench.and the cannons starts shooting. Lobster #9: How many guns do you think, Gold Five? (at Yavin) Lobster #10: (on the speaker) I'd say about 20 guns. Some on the surface, some on the towers. Leia and C-3PO heard the comlink. Snail: (on the speaker) Death Star will be in range in 5 minutes. (at the surface of Death Star) The fighters buzzed in the trench. Lobster #9: Switch to targeting computer. The Rebel pilots have binoculars. Lobster #11: Computer's locked. Getting a signal. It was guns kept shooting until it was silent. Lobster #11: The guns, they've stopped! Lobster #10: Stabilize your read deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters. Lobster #9: They've coming in! Three marks at two ten. Darth Vader arrived in a fighter with two other fighters. Nonny: I'll take them myself! Cover me! Little Fish: Yes, sir. Darth Vader has targeted the fighter and fires it. the Rebel pilots knew what was wrong. Lobster #9: It's no good. I can't maneuver! Lobster #10: Stay on target. Lobster #9: We're too close! Lobster #10: Stay on target. Darth Vader shoted another fighter. Lobster #9: Loosen up! Lobster #10: Gold Five to Red Leader... Lost Tiree, lost Dutch. Lobster #2: I copy, Gold Five. Lobster #10: They came from behind.... Then, Vader shot another fighter and Luke was worried. (at Death Star) Governor Tarkin began watching the ship battle. Crab #2: We've analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger. Should I have your ship standing by? Snail: Evacuate? In out moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances! Crab #1: Rebel base, 3 minutes and closing. (at Space) The battle was still on. Lobster #2: Red boys, this is Red Leader. (at Yavin) Lobster #2: (on the speaker) Rendezvous at mark six point one. Lobster #7: (on the speaker) This is Red Two. Flying toward you. Lobster #1: (on the speaker) Red Three, standing by. (at Space) Snail: (on the headset) Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run. Lobster #2: Copy, Base One. Luke, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal...to start your run. This is it. More cannons began firing and firing and the fighters are now in the trench. Lobster #3: We should be able to see it by now. Lobster #2: Keep your eyes open for those fighters! Lobster #3: There's too much interference! Red Five, can you see them from where you are? Tobias: No sign of any...wait! Coming in point three five. Lobster #3: I see them. Lobster #2: (using binoculars) I'm in range. Target's coming up! Just hold them off for a few seconds. Darth Vader began looking for any fighters until he saw one. Nonny: Close up formation. The target is almost in range. Lobster #2: Almost there. Vader shot another fighter. Lobster #3: You'd better let her loose. They're right behind me. Lobster #2: Almost there. Lobster #3: I can't hold them! The Imperial fighters shot one and it explodes. Then, the fighter shoots the cross hairs and explodes. Lobster #2: It's away! (at Death Star) The Death Star began to rumble. (at Yavin) Lobster #6: It's a hit! Lobster #2: Negative. Negative! It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface. Darth Vader was going for a shoot and Luke calls in. Tobias: Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point... oh-five. We'll cover for you. Lobster #2: Stay there. I just lost my starboard engine. Get set to make your attack run. Vader shots the Rebel fighter and crashes towards the Death Star. It's up to Luke now. (at Death Star) Tarkin knew they're running out of time. Crab: (on the intercom) Rebel base, 1 minute and closing. (at Yavin) Leia and C-3PO were worried. Luke was doing fine. Tobias: (on the speaker) Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle. Lobster #7: Right with you, boss. Lobster #1: Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time? Tobias: It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home. The Rebels, once again, goes down the trench. Lobster #1: We'll stay back far enough to cover you. Lobster #7: My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are you sure the computer can hit it? The cannons were still firing and the Rebels were still flying. Tobias: Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle! Lobster #7: What about the tower? Tobias: You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower! The laserbolts started shooting and it hits Luke's fighter. R2-D2 knew he would be the repair astromech droid. Tobias: R2, that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) The laser guns stopped and the Imperial fighters arrived to stop them. Lobster #7: Fighters coming in, point 3. Then, the Imperial fighter hits the Rebel fighter. (at Yavin) Lobster #7: (on the speaker) I'm hit! I can't stay with you. (at Space) Tobias: Get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there! Lobster #7: Sorry! The Rebel fighter leaves the Death Star as Vader saw it. Nonny: Let him go! Stay on the leader! They were cut off as the Imperial fighters were chasing them. Lobster #1: Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them! Tobias: R2, try and increase the power! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Vader was closer to the fighter. Lobster #1: Hurry up, Luke! Wait! Quick! The fighter of Biggs exploded. (at Yavin) Leia watches the computer board. (at Space) Luke was the only one left to blow up Death Star. (at Death Star) Tarkin knew the time is almost up and Vader was still in the fighter. Crab: (on the intercom) Rebel base, 30 seconds and closing. (at Space) Nonny: I'm on the leader. (at Yavin) C-3PO was worried with Leia. Gil: Hang on, R2. (at Space) Darth Vader was catching up to Luke but then, the voice of Obi-Wan appears. Mickey: (V.O.) Use the Force, Luke. Let go, Luke. Nonny: The Force is strong with this one. Mickey: (V.O.) Luke, trust me. (at Yavin) Leia knew what will happen to Luke. Snail: (on the speaker) His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong? Tobias: (on the speaker) Nothing. I'm all right. (at Space) Luke flys on and R2-D2 was worried. Vader prepares the missiles and fires it and it hits R2-D2. Bubble Puppy: (screams and beeps) Tobias: I've lost R2. (at Yavin) the Death Star target is now in range. Snail: (on the speaker) The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet. (at Death Star) Tarkin sees the target is ready. Crab: (on the intercom) Rebel base, in range. Snail: You may fire when ready. Crab: (on the intercom) Commence primary ignition. (at Space) Vader was chasing Luke's fighter and the target was sighted. Nonny: I have you now. Then, Han Solo and Chewbacca arrived on the Millennium Falcon. Nonny: What?! Joshua: Yahoo! Little Fish: Look out! The fighter knocks Darth Vader out of the Death Star. Joshua: You're all clear, kid! (at Yavin) Joshua: (on the speaker) Now let's blow this thing and go home! (at Space) Luke uses the missiles and shoots into the exhaust port. (at Death Star) Crab: (on the intercom) Stand by. Stand by. (at Space) And with a boom, the Death Star exploded. Joshua: Great shot, kid. That was one in a million. Obi-Wan's voice appeared once again. Mickey: (V.O.) Remember, the Force will be with you always. Darth Vader's fighter was spinning away. (at Yavin) The Rebels cheered, especially Princess Leia, as Luke returned. Ashlie: Luke! You did it! Tobias: Hey! Joshua: Hey, Luke! Hey! Tobias: Hey! I knew you'd come back. I just knew it. Joshua: Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward. Ashlie: Hey, I knew there was more to you than money. Then, they saw that R2-D2 was damaged. Tobias: Oh, no! Gil: Oh, my, R2! Can you hear me? Say something! You can repair him, can't you? Snail: We'll get to work on him right away. Gil: You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them. Tobias: He'll be alright. Luke, Han and Chewbacca arrived in the throne room and Leia was there. Leia gave Han the medal for helping out Luke. Then, she gave Luke a medal for blowing up Death Star. After the medals were given, R2-D2 was repaired and with Chewbacca's mighty roar, the Rebels applaud with joy, What adventure will they go next? THE END Category:Stories